London
by PuReLoVe99
Summary: The school of Degrassi is going to London! Both Eli and Clare are trying to get over their break up, but when life keeps pushing them together what will happen? Will they fall back into love or end up even more shattered then before?
1. Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V

London, England, the most inspiring place in the world. That's where we were going, we, being the entire school of Degrassi. No school, no parents, no stress, just relaxation and the giant city of London to explore for a whole month.

We were at the airport, waiting for our flight. I personally hate airplanes and airports. There is so much security and so many people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They shove and push, it's really not enjoyable. I also am terrified of airplanes. I hate the discomfort of being in the air, it's nauseating and it's such a small space filled with dozens of people for long periods of time, not really my cup of tea.

I am, however, excited to be going to London. I've been once before, and the architecture is gorgeous, the scenery is breath taking and there are so many museums and galleries to visit. All I have to do is get through the nine hour flight, then I will be in, what I think is, one of the greatest cities on Earth.

It was five o'clock in the morning, and I was really tired. Everyone had to be at school at two o'clock, and then we had to go through the airport stuff, so I was relieved to have about an hour to just relax on a bench and read before our flight.

"Hey Clare!" a bubbly Jenna said.

So much for relaxation, I thought to myself.

"Hi Jenna, how are you?" I said with as much energy as I could.

"I'm great, no I'm fantastic. I'm so excited to be going to London; this is like one of my dreams, especially to be going with all my friends!" she replied.

How does this woman have the energy? I wondered.

"Where's Eli? Aren't you guys like joined by the hip?" she asked.

One thing I forgot to mention, my break up with Eli. It ended terribly and I haven't seen or talked to him since. However, during this trip my goal is to completely forget about him. London is huge, and the chances of us running into each other are slim to none. Another thing you should know is, nobody really knows. I mean, Adam and Ali know, but the gossip hasn't really spread around Degrassi yet.

"I don't know." I replied awkwardly. "I should go their going to start boarding soon."

As I got up I looked behind me and saw the pair of green eyes I'd been hoping to avoid this trip. He was close enough to of heard the conversation, and I could tell he did.

I probably should have told Jenna that we'd broken up, because with her big mouth everyone would know before we started boarding. But I really did not feel like answering questions, getting pity, and have people try setting me up with someone new. If I was going to get over this I need to forget it ever happened. Erase him from my memory. And I was hoping he'd do the same.

"Boarding rows 1 to 29" an announcer said.

I looked at my ticket.

Row 25, seat E.

I boarded the plane and started walking down the rows and stopped at twenty five.

I looked at the people I'd be sitting beside for the next nine hours and my jaw dropped slightly.

"You've got to be kidding." I murmured to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I just want to say Fitz acts like the Fitz before Vegas Night, not the God worshiping and forgiving person. **

Clare's P.O.V

"You've got to be kidding." I murmured to myself.

As soon as I said that they both looked up.

Nine hours. I was going to have to spend nine hours sitting between Eli and Fitz.

ELI AND FITZ!

Seriously? Does God hate me?

And by the look on their faces they were just as thrilled as I was.

I took my seat which was right between the two of them, and I prepared myself for the journey.

"You two aren't going to be making out the whole trip, are you?" Fitz asked.

"Please stop talking." I replied sharply.

"You're sexy when you're pissed off. You know if your boyfriend wasn't in the seat next to you, I'd be all over you" Fitz replied seductively.

"He's not my boyfriend" I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"No way? You finally dumped Emo Boy?" he said with a smirk. "I knew it wasn't going to las-"

"I asked you to stop talking." I snapped before putting in my ear buds.

"Feisty. I like it." He said as he winked.

"Kill me now." I mumbled to myself as I turned the volume on my iPod to the maximum. Normally I hate loud noises, because they make me very uncomfortable, but the blaring of the music is soothing, considering the situation I'm in.

I shut my eyes. Maybe I could get some rest.

Eli's P.O.V

She fell asleep on my shoulder.

Should I wake her?

It's kind of awkward, but yet she's so peaceful when she sleeps. And I'd rather her sleep on my shoulder than on Fitz's.

As I breathe in, I inhale her aroma. Vanilla and lavender, it's mesmerizing.

I can hear her music blasting. She's probably uncomfortable, that's the only time she would ever blast music. Other wise she hates loud noises. She told me the truth behind why she hates them is because of her parent divorce. Their constant screaming traumatized her into hating anything loud.

Do I make her so uncomfortable that she resorts to the thing she hates to comfort her?

That thought made my heart slow down.

Look at me. I'm obsessed with her. This trip was supposed to be when I forget her existence and actually get over her, and here she is playing with my emotions. Frustrating is what it is.

Frustrating that all the progress I've made in trying to forget her has gone to waste after one look at her.

Frustrating that no matter how hard I try, my heart wants her, and only her.

Frustrating that even though I may never be truly over her, she will never want me back.

Frustrating that even though I would give everything to go back in time and make it right, I can't.

It aggravates me to have to sit here and listen to Fitz hit on her and not be able to do anything about it.

I feel her shake on my shoulder, she must have woken up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" she says shyly.

"Don't worry about it." I say softly without making eye contact.

"You know, if you want to sleep Clare-Bear, my lap is available." Fitz cut in.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather jump out the plane window." She replied rudely.

I chuckled. It was difficult to listen to Fitz hit on her, but amusing to listen to her brutally rejecting him.

"Some thing amusing, Emo Boy?" Fitz asked me.

"Just how you think a girl like Clare could possibly have the slightest interest in you." I replied.

"Hey, anything is possible; I mean she went out with you." He shot back.

"Guys, we have nine hours together, can you try to be civilized?" she asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Fitz replied putting his arm around her shoulder.

Uncomfortable with the situation, Clare removed Fitz's paw from over her shoulder and stood up.

"I'm going to the washroom." She stated.

Clare's P.O.V

I was waiting at the door of the washroom for about fifteen minutes.

I swear to God if it's some prep fixing her make up I might scream at her! I thought to myself.

The door finally opened and revealed a tall, handsome boy. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His wore a smile on his face and a red and black plaid shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize their was a line." He said apologetically.

"It's fine." I replied.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said with a genuine smile.

"T-thanks" I stuttered. "I'll see you around?"

"Guess you will." He replied.

**Sorry for not updating in a while, also next ones will be longer I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's P.O.V

The rest of the flight was dreadful.

I was sitting in the most uncomfortable airplane seat, in between my ex boyfriend and my ex boyfriend's arch enemy. They were constantly arguing, and when they weren't it was awkward silence.

Oh sorry, also, every five seconds Fitz would hit on me but that pretty much sums up the flight.

I got off the airplane and took a deep breath. Freedom never smelt so good.

I could hear Ali screaming as she walked up behind me.

"I can't believe we are in London! Isn't it fabulous? Let's go look at our room assignments."

I walked up to the board and searched for my name.

_Room 101_

_Fiona Coyne_

_Clare Edwards_

_Bianca DeSousa _

I groaned. I am sharing a room with Bianca, could this trip get any worse?

"So who are you rooming with?" Ali asked.

Ali's eyes followed my finger as I pointed to the board.

"Ugh, tough luck." She stated.

"What's tough luck?" Adam asked as he walked up behind me.

"Sharing a room with Bianca." I stated.

"Oooo, that sucks. Just the two of you?" Adam questioned.

"No also with Fiona. I don't mind her, seeing I don't really know much about her." I replied. "Who are you rooming with?"

"Eli and some new guy named Jake." Adam stated.

"No fair. How come you get paired with a friend?" I joked. "Well, you want to do something later today? We can explore London!" I asked him.

"Um… I would but… I don't know if…" he stuttered.

"Surely you don't already have plans, we just got here!" I said confused.

"Well Eli might -" he started.

"Eli might what? Get upset? How come after me and him break up I barely see you? We were friends you know!" I stated, interrupting him.

"It's just… Okay, come to room 273 at seven we can go for supper." He said giving in.

"You say it like it's a pain to hang out with me." I joked.

* * *

><p>I entered my hotel room and inhaled a strawberry aroma.<p>

I cleared my throat.

"Hello." Fiona's voice chimed.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Look I know we got off to a bad start in the cafeteria with me and Adam, but I'm one hundred percent sober now, and I would love if we could start over." She stated and then offered her hand. "Hello, I'm Fiona Coyne."

I took her offered hand. "Clare Edwards" I giggled.

"So, tell me about yourself. Other than what Adam briefly told me about you, I really know nothing about you other than your oober smart and the girlfriend of Eli Goldsworthy." She said as she smiled.

"That would be ex girlfriend." I confessed.

"Oh I'm sorry. But you guys were so cute together. What happened?" she asked as the door opened and Bianca walked in quietly.

"To be honest I really have no clue. It ended so fast. I'll spare you the details and simply state that he got a little over protective and it was too much so I ended it."

"No way, you and Emo boy are over! Unbelievable!" Bianca interrupted. "Sorry for eavesdropping." She said politely. It shocked me to hear her apologize. I've always heard of bad stories about Bianca, but never actually had a problem with her.

"It's fine, people are going to find out sooner or later." I stated. I looked at my watch and realized what time it was.

"Crap! It's six fifteen and I have to meet Adam at seven!" I said.

"Wait, is Eli going to be there?" Bianca asked.

"Well he's sharing a room with Adam, but he's not coming with us. Why?" I questioned.

"Well then you should let us dress you." She replied.

"Why?" I asked, still confused.

"Oh, I get it. So you can win!" Fiona stated.

"Still not getting the point." I said.

"Look, in every break up theirs an obvious Winner and an obvious Loser. You have to be the Winner of the break up so that Eli will see his mistake and want you back." Bianca explained.

"See his mistake? I broke up with him and right now I don't want him back." I argued.

"Also after you win, it helps you get over him." Fiona added.

"I'm in." I said. "Just don't make me look like a slut."

"No promises" she replied, as a joke.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Adam's door with the least amount of confidence possible for a human being to have.<p>

I was dressed in a tight black dress that highlighted my chest and my make up was a replica of Bianca's. My hair was shoulder length, straitened and slightly teased and my stilettos, although looked amazing, were at least two inches.

I must admit, Fiona and Bianca did an amazing job, I just hope it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard to 'Win'.

The door opened and revealed the same guy for the airplane washroom.

"Do you stand behind every door I open?" He joked.

"Let me guess, Jake right?" I asked.

"And your Adam's friend, Clare correct?" he questioned and I nodded my head. "Adam's just getting ready, come in."

I entered their room, which looked fairly similar to mine and notice Eli sitting on the couch playing a video game.

The girls' advice repeated in my head.

_Talk to Eli like nothing happened._

"Hello Eli." I said with a smile.

"Hi" he stuttered and as he looked at me his eyes widened.

Okay, Fiona and Bianca did more like an astonishing job.

"The three of us were just playing Black Ops; you are welcome to take Adam's place until he's ready." Jake offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just watch. I was never good at video games." I responded.

"So, sorry to sound rude but are you Adam's girlfriend?" Jake asked.

I laughed, and saw a smile appear on Eli's face.

"No, we are just friends." I replied with a giggle.

"So, you are single?"

"And ready to mingle." I joked as Adam entered the room.

"Damn Edwards you look good! Where are you taking me, Buckingham palace?" Adam asked.

"Thanks, but no we are going to this club near Downtown. It's called The Circle, and apparently every Degrassi student is heading there." I stated.

"Sounds like fun." Jake said.

"You are welcome to join us. You too Eli." I stated.

"Sure I'll come." Eli muttered.

"Sure I'm in; let me go get my jacket." Jake replied before running to his room.

* * *

><p>As we started walking to the club I started talking to Jake and I began to believe it is possible for me to get over Eli.<p>

"I think I'm still in love with her" I heard Eli whisper to Adam.

And there I was, back at square one.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm working more chapters along with chapters to my other stories. I just really want to apologize because I know what it's like to have to wait for updates. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Clare's P.O.V

You heard him wrong.

You heard him wrong.

You heard him wrong.

You heard him wrong.

You heard him wrong.

No matter how many times I told myself that, I knew it wasn't true.

That's what has been getting me through the past few weeks, knowing that even if I tried to get back together with him, he wouldn't want to because _I_ broke his heart and _he was over me._

But now it's a completely different story.

He _still loves me_.

So if he still loves me and I still love him, what's stopping us?

Why did I break up with him again?

Oh yeah, he was getting over protective. But he doesn't seem that way anymore. I've heard Adam say that he is now taking medication because he's bi-polar. So technically it wasn't even his fault that he was acting that way, he couldn't control it.

But even if I were to go crawling back to him, how would I start?

_Eli, I love you, please take me back!_ – Way too cheesy and probably wouldn't work.

I don't know how to initiate these things; I've never done it before.

"What's gotten you so quiet?" Jake asks, bring me out of my silent rant. I'd forgotten he was here. Actually I forgot I was sitting in a club, let alone listening to Jake.

"Nothing." I said, unconvincingly.

"Now I know that's not true. We've just met, but I can already tell you're a terrible liar." He said with a friendly grin.

"I'll be right back I'm going to the washroom." I said with a giggle. I was trying to be friendly. I didn't want to be rude to Jake; he seemed like a nice guy. He was very concerned about my well being, but I saw him more as a brother, or close cousin.

Walking to the bathroom I had to push through a huge crowd of screaming, sweating people. Why I decided to go to a club, I'll never know. It was a good idea at first, but now actually being here made me feel sick. Not physically, I wasn't going to throw up, but my throbbing head ache made my terrible mood worse.

As I open the door to the ladies' room I hear… moaning? Curious, I walk around the corner and see Eli making out with some girl against a wall. I quickly ran out before either of them saw me.

And then I finally convinced myself,

You heard him wrong.

* * *

><p>Eli's P.O.V<p>

I wasn't drunk.

So why was I waking up at a random hotel,

Beside a girl I didn't know

Neither of us wearing any clothes

But most importantly:

Why do I not remember how I ended up in this situation?

It would sound better if I was drunk.

I remember Adam telling me he was going out with Clare, minutes before she came over.

I remember Clare looking fantastic.

I remember trying to control myself from ripping Jake's heart out as he flirted with Clare.

I remember entering this sweaty, hot, annoying club.

I remember being infuriated watching Jake 'mingle' with Clare.

I remember meeting this girl.

And the rest was a blur.

Yet, here I am walking out of the hotel at six in the morning.

I get back to my room and open the door to find Adam making pancakes.

"Morning, where have you been?" Adam asked curiously.

"Um…out?" I state, but it came out more like a question. "Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, stupid jetlag. What did you do last night? After about Midnight you disappeared." Adam continued to question. "Or _who _did you do?" he accused.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to say calmly, but failed.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you leave with a frisky brunette." He stated still concentrated on cooking, and I was trying to detect if he was angry or upset.

"Well can you tell me more about it, because I don't remember anything?" I said.

"Why are you lying to me?" he said with more anger.

"No, I'm not lying really don't remember anything. Adam, yes I was at a girl's house, but I woke up and I don't remember anything. I wasn't drunk and I'm freaking out." I said sounding upset.

"Wait, you're serious? You don't remember anything?" Adam said starting to believe me.

"Why would I lie?"

* * *

><p>Clare's P.O.V<p>

I woke up in a strange room and didn't remember anything. I rolled over and saw a shirtless Jake slowly opening his eyes and everything came back to me.

_Flashback_

_After leaving the washroom, I went back to the table and continued talking to Jake. However he continued to pester me about what was wrong, so I, giving in, asked if maybe we could go some place less crowded to talk about it. He insisted we go back to his place, because it would be empty._

_After agreeing, we finally got back to the room and I started pouring out to him. I started by saying I just got out of a long relationship and wasn't really over the guy. I explained that he started getting over protective and I couldn't handle it, so I broke up with him. Which, inevitably, shattered both of our hearts. But I recently found out he is bi-polar, so he couldn't even control how he was acting. And me, instead of standing by his side, I ran away, like a coward._

_Then I said that what had recently gotten me upset is that I had a hunch that he was still in love with me, so I was set out to tell him how I feel, and maybe start over. But then I found him in the women's washroom making out with some random girl, and I lost all hope._

_As I was talking tears slowly fell from my eyes, and Jake noticed._

_He asked me who this guy was and as he dried away my tears I told him it was Eli._

_After a little more discussion, it was way past midnight and I was too tired to walk back to my room, so Jake insisted I just sleep in his bed. He gave me one of his oversized t-shirts that was really revealing but I was too tired to care so I put it on and I thanked him for it. Although I refused to let him take the floor, especially considering how nice he'd been. So we compromised and shared his bed._

_End of Flashback_

"Morning Clare," Jake said softly.

"Morning. Thanks again for, well, everything." I said as I stretched. I suddenly realized I was only wearing Jake's over sized t-shirt, and felt embarrassed of how it had a low enough cut to show too much cleavage and wasn't very long, so it showed a good portion of my butt. I immediately started going red and tried to go back under the covers.

"Don't try to hide it, you look sexy." Jake said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very funny." I said as a hit him with a pillow. I walked around his bed and looking into a mirror.

"Ugh, I look terrible," I said as I tried to wipe away my running mascara. "Do you have a bathroom?" I asked.

"No, Clare. In this whole dorm, that contains three guys who will live here for the next few weeks, there is no bathroom." He replied sarcastically. "Here, I'll show you where it is."

Jake opened his bedroom door to reveal Eli and Adam sitting in the kitchen, eating pancakes. I gasped and they both looked up instantaneously.

Nothing happened between Jake and I, but to Eli and Adam it sure looked like we had just woken up from having sex.

* * *

><p><strong>First my apologies for not updating for a few months, however I know it's a lame to give excuses so I am just going to take the blame and say yup it's all my fault. However now I have a little more free time, so I will be trying to update all my stories regularily and creating new stories as well. Any ideas, comments or constructive critisum is very appreciated. <strong>


End file.
